


Flood Gates

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-30
Updated: 2000-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Facing certain death (as always!) lets Fraser and Kowalski let down the last of the barriers.





	Flood Gates

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Flood Gates

## Flood Gates

by Caffre

Author's disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Alliance. Alright, technically they belong to Alliance, but seeing as they put them on the screen for us to fall in love with them, then I reckon they should expect us to borrow them every once in a while. 

Author's notes: This is for Tina

* * *

* * *

Title: Flood Gates

* * *

"We're going to die, aren't we?" 

Fraser looked over to worried eyes and tried not to feel anything. But he couldn't. Especially when he looked into those eyes. 

"I'm sorry Ray." 

"Sorry!" 

Ray looked over to where his glasses had fallen in the struggle, before turning back to look at Fraser. 

"You're not meant to say that Fraser, you're supposed to say..." He changed his accent, a strong English one replacing his own. "Do not worry Ray, the loyal forces of her Majesties RCMP will track us in no-time and release us from our bonds!" He shook his head, his own accent coming back. "Not, sorry Ray!" 

Fraser decided not to mention how wrong his accent had been. 

"I am sorry Ray." 

Ray looked over at Fraser, looking deep into those wolf cub eyes. He let go of the tension that had been building within him with a long drawn out sigh. 

"No no. It's me. It's not your fault we're here. How ya doin' anyways?" 

Fraser had taken a nasty blow to his face, a dull red mark showing the outline where a bruise would develop before long. 

"It's nothing Ray." Fraser noted the look on his friends face and shrugged. "Alright, it hurts a little, but I'll be fine." 

"I don't think so Benton. We're going to be dead in 3mins." 

"Yes, well... Apart from that then." He tried to smile, the pain of it turning the attempt into a small, quick grin. 

They where silent for a moment or two, before Ray got up the nerve to say what had been playing on his mind. 

"Fraser?" 

"Yes Ray?" 

Another deep breath. 

"Well, its just that...I don't really want to die, but if I have to, I'm kinda, well, glad that it's with you." 

Fraser took a moment before he replied. 

"Really?" 

A slight blush rose on Ray's cheeks. 

"Yeah." 

"Ray, since we've known each other, we've almost died 15 and a half times..." 

"15 and a half?" 

Fraser ignored this and carried on. 

"And, well, I sometimes think that it would be better for your health if I where to leave and go back to Canada." 

"Whoa! Now just hold your little Canadian horsies there Frase...." 

"It's true. I don't want to be the cause of your death Ray." 

Ray shook his head in despair. 

"Fraser if I die during the Line of Duty, then it'll be by the hand of some scumbag with a gun or a knife." 

A pained expression, which had nothing to do with the mark on Fraser face, showed itself to Ray. 

"Don't Ray." 

"Well, its true." 

Silence again for a moment. 

"It's just...." 

"Just what Fraser. Just that Mounties rush in where Angels fear to tread?" 

"Yes Ray, something like that." 

"Tut tut tut." 

Puzzled eyes turned to him in the growing darkness of the room they where being held in. 

"You still don't get it do you Fraser?" 

"Get what Ray?" 

"Fraser! You're my best friend! I'd give my life for you in a heartbeat. Before I met you I honestly..." Ray could see the look of puzzlement in Fraser's eyes. He hated to see him hurting like this. He sighed again. "Honestly? I thought I'd end up either dead or corrupt." 

"Ray! Don't you dare say that! You have more courage and honesty than anyone I've ever had the privilege to meet." 

Ray just smiled at the anger in his friend's voice. "That's my point exactly Fraser. You didn't know me back when. When Stella and me broke up, I was down so bad. I just didn't care anymore at all. I took on being Ray Vecchio in the hope that it would wind up with me dead. But it hasn't. Its wound up with me alive and with a sense of decency never thought someone like me would own! And I have you to thank for that!" 

The smile was at Fraser's lips again. "For the next minute or so anyway Ray." 

Both sets of eyes turned to the bright red digital clock that was their own personal countdown. They both looked back to each other. In another part of the house they could hear footsteps. 

"I guess Welsh refused to pay the ransom then." 

"It would appear so Ray. I'm sorry." 

A tired smile came over the blonde detectives face. "So am I Frase. I just wish..." 

The door to the room they where in burst open. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but your times up." 

Their kidnapper pulled out the gun from his jacket. "Actually, I'm glad it's worked out this way." 

He pressed the gun to Ray's temple. "Say goodbye to your little friend." 

"No! Shoot me first. Please? Don't hurt him!" 

Their tormentor turned to Fraser. "Alright then." 

The cold metal of the gun was pressed against his head. 

"No!" 

A sick and twisted smile greeted Ray. "Sorry. No changes this time." His finger tightened on the trigger. 

Suddenly a shot rang out. For a second, time froze. Ray almost felt as if the bullet had hit his own heart instead of Fraser's head. 

Next thing he knew the man who had been holding them was falling, blood soaking his chest. 

He couldn't stop from looking at the body on the floor. 

"Ray!" 

Tear filled eyes finally looked up. 

"Fraser? Oh my God! I didn't want to look up... in case...in case you where..." 

"I know. It's all right Ray. A SWAT team is outside. We're going to be ok." 

A sob escaped as he finally let the tears flow. "I heard nothing but the gunshot. Oh Jesus Fraser." The Detective finally let the reality of the situation it him. "Your alright? Your not hurt are ya?" 

Fraser returned the look of relief on his friends face. "I'm alright Ray." 

The door to the room was opened, SWAT team members filling the room and temporarily cutting them off from each other. 

* * *

Ray sat on his couch, T.V. on, beer not too far from his reach. His mind only on one thing. Fraser had been willing to die for him. He couldn't shake it from his mind. He'd actually been ready to die for him. 

A gentle knock on his door brought him back to his own room. Sighing he stood up, walking over to the door. 

"Fraser?" What are you doing here?" He smiled, looking at his watch. "It is so way past your bedtime Mountie." 

A small faint blush covered Fraser's cheeks, and for some reason he felt himself go red slightly. "Ahhh, come on in there Frase, I'm only teasing ya." 

He stood to one side as he let his friend walk in past him. 

"What can I do for you?" 

"Oh. Nothing. I...Well, I was just worried about you." 

They stood like that for a moment, Ray realising that it would have to be up to him to make the first move. 

"I've never had anyone willing to die for me before Fraser. Thank you." 

This time Fraser turned the colour of his usual attire; something that Ray seemed to think suited him. 

"Why is that Fraser? Why did you offer to die first?" 

"Honestly Ray?" 

Ray nodded. 

"I didn't think I could..." 

"You couldn't bare to watch me die. That's it isn't it?" 

Fraser felt ashamed at himself. "That's why I came. I had to apologise." 

Ray stepped forward, embracing Fraser. 

"You will never have to apologise to me for that. The thought of seeing you die Fraser? I think it would kill me." 

A sob escaped from Fraser, and pulling back slightly Ray looked into his eyes, a tear ready to fall down his cheek. He pulled him close again, and this time he returned the gesture, falling into it completely. They stood like that for some moments. 

Ever so gently Ray's hand began to caress Fraser's back, a gesture of comfort, which slowly turned into something else. 

"Ray?" 

They both pulled back, Fraser noticing the tears for the first time in Ray's eyes. 

Fraser spoke. "You love me, don't you?" 

Ray just nodded, the lump in his throat too much at the moment for him to speak. The hand on his back suddenly disappeared, and for a second Ray was disappointed at the loss of pressure. The next thing he knew it was on his face, a thumb gently wiping away the tears that silently coursed down his face.   
The hand slowed to a stop as Fraser became hypnotised by the source of Ray's tears. Ever so carefully he leant forward and kissed both of his eyes before once again, inspecting them. 

"I think I could drown in the eyes of someone who loved me just as much as I loved him." 

Somehow Ray found the will to speak. 

"You love me too?" 

"I'd die for you Ray." 

"Stanley." 

A smile quirked at his lips. "Stanley. I'd die for you. In a heartbeat." 

An intent gaze focused on Fraser. 

"But do you love me?" 

Fraser smiled, an honest open expression that filled Rays heart with an unknown before joy. 

"I do Stanley. Between each heartbeat and during every breath. I love you so much that I don't think I know how to say it right." 

Ray reached up and took the hand that was on his face and held it tight. 

"Your eyes say it all Benton." He kissed him then, a slow delicate exploration that filled him with hope of a future with this man who held his heart. "No one's ever gotten this close before Benton. Can I trust you?" His smile showed that they both knew it was a redundant question. 

"With your life Stanley?" 

"No, with my heart?" 

"Forever." 

Saying that, Fraser took a step towards the bedroom, gently pulling Stanley with him. 

  * Finis**** 




End file.
